warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinestar
|pastaffie = Kittypet, ThunderClan |postdeath = StarClan |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Deputy: Leader: Kittypet: StarClan Resident: |namesl = Unknown Pinepaw Pineheart Pineheart Pinestar Pine Pinestar |familyt = Mother: Father: Mate: Son: Daughters: Half-Brother: Half-Sister: |familyl = Sweetbriar Oakstar Leopardfoot (formerly) Tigerstar Nightkit, Mistkit Birchface Frecklewish |mentor = Mistpelt |apps = Unknown |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Doefeather Revealed on Vicky' Facebook |succeededby1=Mumblefoot |position2=Leader |precededby2=Doestar |succeededby2=Sunstar |livebooks =''Pinestar's Choice, ''Goosefeather's Curse, Tallstar's Revenge, Crookedstar's Promise, Yellowfang's Secret, Bluestar's Prophecy, Code of the Clans |deadbooks = Bluestar's Prophecy, The Ultimate Guide, Moth Flight's Vision}} Pinestar is a sturdy, thick-furred, massive, tall, reddish-brown tom with green eyes, a broad head, a muzzle crisscrossed with scars, a smooth pelt, and a torn ear. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Moth Flight's Vision :Pinestar is seen in Moth Flight's dream of the Moonstone giving Bluefur her first life. He is then seen cheering on Tigerstar after he receives his nine lives, although unnamed. Tallstar's Revenge :At a Gathering, Pinestar, along with the rest of his Clan, bounds down the far slope. He greets Heatherstar, and dips his head to her. Heatherstar responds to him that it was good to see him. As Stagleap points out Cedarstar, he joins Heatherstar and Pinestar at the foot of the Great Rock. When RiverClan arrives, Heatherstar jumps up to the top of the Great Rock, with Cedarstar, Pinestar, and Hailstar close behind. After Cedarstar announces news for ShadowClan, signaling to Pinestar, Pinestar begins to speak, and his Clanmates shift below. Tallpaw wonders why they were pleased, and Pinestar begins that greenleaf had been kind to ThunderClan as well, as the woods were prey-rich, and he believes StarClan blesses them that moon. His gaze darkens, and he adds that there had been dogs in the forest, but their patrols had driven them back into Twoleg territory. Tallpaw asks if the other Clans were ever hungry, and Cloudrunner points out that Pinestar did not mention that the dogs had put up a fight. Afterwards, Pinestar is seen talking with Heatherstar in low murmurs, heads close. Crookedstar's Promise :When ThunderClan cats take Sunningrocks from RiverClan, he is seen by Stormkit and Oakkit basking on the rocks. Shellheart is infuriated, saying that Pinestar's stretched out in the sunshine like it's his own territory. Stormkit tells Oakkit that Volekit said that Pinestar had a reddish brown pelt. When the patrol from RiverClan comes to warn them, Pinestar narrows his eyes, and Shellheart addresses him by saying they can have Sunningrocks for now, and they can help themselves to any fresh-kill found there as RiverClan doesn't need mice. However, he should be warned that RiverClan will take back Sunningrocks when they want. :He is later seen on the Great Rock at Crookedpaw's second Gathering. When the Clans start talking about kittypets invading their territory, he says that he will add border patrols to keep off any invaders, and glares at Hailstar. The cats wonder why he is accusing RiverClan, when they hadn't even crossed the border in moons. They think that Pinestar is just stirring up trouble for his own benefit. Bluestar's Prophecy :Pinestar is ThunderClan's leader when Bluekit and Snowkit are born. He is first mentioned by the medicine cat apprentice, Featherwhisker, when Bluekit sneaks into the leader's den with Snowkit to explore. Featherwhisker tells Bluekit, to her dismay, that he would report her to Pinestar, because he would smell her scent anyway. Featherwhisker also tells her that Pinestar would more likely admire her curiosity than be angry. :When Stormtail visits Bluekit, Snowkit, and their mother, Moonflower, he has to cut his visit with them short because he was supposed to share prey with Pinestar. Bluekit says that Stormtail must be very important in the Clan if the Clan leader wants to share prey with him and asks if she can come. Stormtail looks shocked, and says that Pinestar won't want to have kits come. :Poppydawn names one of her kits, Sweetkit, after Pinestar's mother, Sweetbriar. Pinestar gives Patchkit and Leopardkit their apprentice names and their new mentors. :A few days later, a patrol consisting of Thrushpelt, Sparrowpelt, Adderfang, and Windflight report to Pinestar that WindClan scent has been found all over some squirrel blood inside ThunderClan territory. He refuses to battle because there is not enough evidence to prove it was WindClan, but he promises to warn all the Clans at the Gathering the next night and to organize extra patrols along the Fourtrees border. :Before the meeting concludes, Pinestar makes Bluekit and Snowkit apprentices. The timing of this act is questioned by many cats. Some, such as Adderfang, believe that Pinestar made the two cats apprentices only to distract the Clan from itching to battle with WindClan. He soon leads his Clan into a battle with WindClan. Moonflower is killed in this battle by Hawkheart, the WindClan medicine cat, in a failed attempt to destroy their medicine supply. :Pinestar is revealed to now have a mate, Leopardfoot. He is shown to be wary around her, and doesn't show much more concern than any of her other Clanmates when she starts kitting. Many cats seem to think that he should show more concern for his mate and kits, the elder Larksong among them. :Leopardfoot finally gives birth to three kits, Tigerkit, Mistkit, and Nightkit. Pinestar doesn't seem to care much for the kits, and doesn't go to the nursery to visit them. Mistkit and Nightkit later die from sickness. :Later in the book, Pinestar chooses to leave the Clan to become a kittypet. He says that he only has one life left, and he doesn't want to lose it in battle. He says good-bye to every one of his Clanmates, even though Thistleclaw flinches away. When Leopardfoot questions him about their kits, Pinestar tells her that he could not be more proud of them, especially Tigerkit. Lionpaw is the first one who knew he was going to become a kittypet, and Pinestar tells Lionpaw the warrior name he would have given him is Lionheart. Sunstar says to Bluefur he received only 8 instead of 9 lives because Pinestar still had his one life when he left the forest to become a kittypet. :During Bluefur's leader ceremony, Bluefur notices Pinestar among the cats. She is surprised Pinestar was allowed into StarClan, due to the fact that Pinestar betrayed the Clan by leaving them to be a kittypet. He gives Bluefur her first life, the life of compassion. Yellowfang's Secret :At a Gathering, Pinestar is seen scrabbling up the Great Rock following Cedarstar. At a later one, Pinestar announces the beginning of the Gathering. At a third Gathering, he is spotted arriving in the hollow. Pinestar appears emotionless yet distracted, just before he decides to leave the Clans. In the Field Guide Arc Code of the Clans :Pinestar and Sunfall show up after the leader of RiverClan, Hailstar, and a few RiverClan warriors catch Dappletail and White-eye trying to catch fish. Pinestar and Hailstar then make Dappletail and White-eye eat the fish. They both dislike the taste and Pinestar explains that ThunderClan is not meant to eat fish. :Pinestar is the leader of ThunderClan and his mate is Leopardfoot. They have three kits named Tigerkit, Nightkit, and Mistkit. Trying to get his leader's attention, Lionpaw follows him one day, only to find his leader with a Twoleg. Pinestar sees him and makes up an excuse that he was watching out for a kittypet, and because the kittypet wasn't there and the Twolegs were coming, he pretended to be another kittypet. When Lionpaw sees Pinestar do this once more, Pinestar finally announces to the apprentice that he is leaving ThunderClan. He tells Lionpaw to tell the Clan that he is dead, but Lionpaw refuses and tells him he should just tell the Clan himself that he is leaving. Pinestar does so right after a battle against RiverClan. Leopardfoot asks about their kits, and Pinestar says he will not be a father for them to be proud of, but he will always be proud of them. He leaves, letting his deputy, Sunfall, take over the leadership of ThunderClan. Before he left he told Lionpaw that when it is time for him to receive his warrior name, to tell Sunfall he would have named him Lionheart, ''heart for the courage he had. ''The Ultimate Guide :Pinestar has his own page. Leader of ThunderClan during Bluekit's birth, he preferred proving his Clan's strength in patrols and words rather than fighting. He did battle with RiverClan over Sunningrocks many times and had confidence in Sunfall to keep ThunderClan in order. He agreed to attack WindClan when Goosefeather warned that WindClan would destroy them otherwise, despite knowing how much this act would cost his cats. The battle was as bad as he had thought it would be, resulting in Bluepaw's mother, Moonflower's death, killed by the WindClan medicine cat, Hawkheart. Disillusioned with Clan life, he paid Twolegplace a visit many times, watching kittypets go about their easy lives. One particular kittypet, Jake, befriended him, as he had an interest in the forest cats after having traveled with Talltail. He became more and more intrigued with kittypet life as he took food from Twolegs before being found by one of his apprentices, Lionpaw. Trying to hide what he had been doing, the leader lied that he was acting as a kittypet to avoid fights after going through one beforehand. The next invasion by RiverClan caused Pinestar to leave his Clan, his mate, Leopardfoot, and his kits behind and become a kittypet after he granted Sunfall leadership of his Clan. :He is next referred to on the page shared between Goosefeather and Featherwhisker. He had been leader of ThunderClan while the two were medicine cats. Goosefeather's warning of ThunderClan's destruction made Pinestar attack WindClan before WindClan could do so to them. It is last said that Tigerkit is Pinestar and Leopardfoot's last remaining son. :Pinestar is mentioned briefly on his son, Tigerstar's page to have been Tigerstar's father and left ThunderClan to become a kittypet, shaming Tigerstar. :During Tigerclaw's leader ceremony, he gives his son his third life, the life for being aware of what goes on beyond Clan borders. Before leaving, Pinestar praises Tigerclaw's loyalty to ShadowClan and expresses his pride in him. Tigerclaw is angered that his father, who had become a kittypet, was permitted to give him one of his nine lives. In the Novellas Pinestar's Choice : Goosefeather's Curse :After the disappearance of Swiftpaw, Hollypelt is hesitant to start searching. She says that Pineheart and Doestar will be back soon, and wants to wait for them to sort search patrols. Pineheart very soon arrives at camp with Doestar, and hears about the news. Doestar tells her deputy that Snakerocks and the Thunderpath has been searched, so he should try the treecutplace and the border at the Twolegplace. Pineheart dips his head and goes at once, summoning three of the nearest warriors and leading them out of camp. Swiftpaw is found, and Pineheart learns that Goosekit knew where she was. The kit claims that a dark brown warrior told him, but it wasn't Squirrelwhisker. Pineheart stands over Goosekit and says there are no other dark brown warriors in ThunderClan, and asks Goosekit who told him where to find Swiftpaw. Daisytoe stand beside Pineheart as she confronts her son. Later, Doestar meets with Pineheart in her den to organise patrols. :Pineheart appears from the leader den, searching for Squirrelwhisker's patrol. Larksong explains they haven't returned yet, and Pineheart narrows his eyes, saying they went out before Larksong's patrol. He wonders what is taking them so long. Goosepaw meets with Pineheart, Doestar, and Cloudberry and reports to Cloudberry about his vision. Cloudberry tells the leader and deputy that they need to find Squirrelwhisker's patrol right away as they could be in danger. Doestar sends Pineheart to take a patrol and find their Clanmates, urging him to hurry. Pineheart hesitates though, asking why they are taking the word of an apprentice. Cloudberry states he said so, and Goosepaw is also his medicine cat too. Pineheart glares at his medicine cat until Doestar orders him to go. She tells him to not tell about the imminent danger, just to make sure everything's alright. Pineheart dips his head and slips out of the den. His patrol rapidly exits the camp, and Cloudberry tries to explain that he is just checking on his Clanmates. Pineheart returns with the missing patrol, revealing that Goosepaw's vision was true and they were attacked by kittypets. He reports that they were outnumbered and taken by surprise, but Pineheart's patrol sent them away with scratched ears. :Moons later, Goosefeather has another vision, but this time of ThunderClan starving. Pineheart hears this from Doestar, and asks Goosefeather if his vision showed them a way of surviving. Goosefeather knows Pineheart doesn't seem happy, but tries to keep the peace since Pineheart will be leader one day and Goosefeather will be his medicine cat. Doestar suggests expanding their territory for more prey, but Pineheart flicks his ears and points out the warriors will not like that. He suggests resetting the borders around the treecutplace as they won't have trouble hunting around there. Cloudberry suggests freezing prey to preserve it like fish did in the river, but Pineheart points out they can't do that as they don't have enough water in the territory. Doestar decides to bury the prey so the cold ground will freeze it. Pineheart decides to split the dawn patrol so half can hunt for prey to store. He also suggests having the apprentices hunt too instead of battle training. Doestar warns they don't want to weaken their Clan, but Pineheart says the greatest risk is starving to death. :The Clan follows out the plan, but it starts to rain and the water soaks the ground. Pineheart frowns as he surveys the camp and says they need to move the stored prey to higher ground. He reports Mumblefoot and Rooktail will do that when they return from dawn patrol. Goosefeather realizes the rain will spoil the fresh-kill, and yowls to Pineheart to move their store to somewhere dry. Pineheart stares at the medicine cat and says they only just buried the prey and asks where they can put it now. He states that the ground will be soaked everywhere. Goosefeather still insists, so Pineheart rushes to the warriors' den and wakes the sleeping warriors. They fail to save their store. Pineheart lashes his tail as he promises the Clan to send out more hunting patrols and restock the fresh-kill pile from beside the Highrock. The leaf-bare is devastating. Pineheart keeps sending out patrols but they always return without food. As a result, Doestar dies of a sickness. :Cloudberry tells Goosefeather to take Pineheart to the Moonstone for his leader ceremony. Pineheart's eyes are wet with grief as he asks Goosefeather if they should go. He glances at his former leader's body and admits he never thought this would happen this soon, and doesn't believe he'll be half the leader Doestar was. Goosefeather promises he'll be fine and Doestar is watching from StarClan. Pineheart has a flicker of hope in his eyes as he asks if Goosefeather has had a vision. Goosefeather nods and urges him to come as they have a long journey. Goosefeather leads Pineheart out of camp, and thinks they are now the leader and medicine cat. The Clan's future rests entirely on their shoulders. They reach Mothermouth by nightfall, and Goosefeather notes the journey took longer because of their hunger. Pineheart hesitates at the mothermouth, but follows Goosefeather in a moment later. Without a word they settle beside the Moonstone and dream. One by one, a cat steps forward a gives the new leader a life of courage, loyalty and when to fight or pursue peace. A StarClan cat named Pearnose gives Pinestar a life of appreciating the work of a medicine cat and trusting their wisdom. A long-legged gray tom with piercing blue eyes steps forward and gives Pinestar his final life. :At that moment, Goosefeather receives a vision of Pinestar at the Twolegplace, trotting over to a Twoleg and arching his back like a kittypet. He accepts the Twoleg's pats and enters the Twoleg den willingly. After the vision, Pinestar stands in front of Goosefeather, trembling with excitement. He whispers that he has received his nine lives. Goosefeather knows that in the future, Pinestar will betray his Clan, the warrior code, and everything he lived for and become a kittypet. Goosefeather admits to himself he cannot change it, and will be waking every day and wondering if it'll be the day Pinestar abandons ThunderClan. Tigerclaw's Fury :Pinestar does not formally appear, but Tigerclaw mentions him in his thoughts. Tigerclaw is thinking he could have been the best leader of ThunderClan ever. The voice in his ear purrs that he would have been better than his father, who was a traitor to his Clan, and to Tigerclaw, leaving to be a kittypet. The voice states that Tigerclaw would never walk away from his Clanmates if he was their leader. Trivia Interesting Facts *Vicky originally said that Poppydawn could be Pinestar's daughter.Revealed on Warriors Wish This statement was rescinded, when she said that Poppydawn and Pinestar may instead be littermates.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook This is impossible, however, as Pinestar was deputy when Poppydawn was a kit. *Pinestar's kittypet name was not the name he had when he was in ThunderClan. *Vicky thinks that Nettlebreeze could be Pinestar's father,Revealed on Vicky's Facebook and it was later confirmed that we will find out who Pinestar's father is in ''Pinestar's Choice.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *He has SkyClan blood through Oakstar.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Mistakes *Pinestar has been mistakenly described as tawny, fox-red, ginger, and red. *He is shown as ThunderClan's leader in Yellowfang's Secret, despite having becoming a kittypet long before in Bluestar's Prophecy. Character Pixels Kin Members Mate: :Leopardfoot: (formerly) Son: :Tigerstar: Daughters: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: Mother: :Sweetbriar: Father: :Oakstar: Half-Brother :Birchface: Half-Sister :Frecklewish: Grandsons: :Bramblestar: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: Granddaughters: :Tawnypelt: :Mothwing: Great-Grandsons: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: :Alderheart: :Juniperkit: Great-Granddaughters: :Dawnpelt: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: Great-Great-Grandsons: :Juniperclaw: :Strikestone: Great-Great-Granddaughter: :Sleekwhisker: Cousins: :Heronwing: :Rabbitleap: :Poppydawn: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: :Thistleclaw: :Whitestorm: :Sorreltail: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: :Ashfur: Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Ferncloud: :Elderkit: :Tulipkit: :Molepaw: :Honeyfern: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Birchfall: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Foxleap: :Icecloud: :Molewhisker: :Fernsong: :Cherryfall: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Larkpaw: :Leafpaw: :Honeypaw: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: Distant Relatives: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: :Gorseclaw: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes Ceremonies Leader Info }} References and Citations de:Kiefernsternru:Острозвёздfi:Pinestarfr:Étoile de Sapin Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Leader Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Males Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Goosefeather's Curse characters Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters Category:Pinestar's Choice characters